


Чудовище

by CathrineBush



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Sister Incest, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Цикл историй про отношения Кагуры, Сого и Камуи.
Relationships: Kagura/Kamui, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Okita Sougo/Kagura/Kamui
Kudos: 8





	1. Чудовище

Кагура впервые приходит к Камуи, когда тот мается со скуки. Наблюдать за ее попытками говорить спокойно и не беситься очень забавно, и Камуи не слушает, только смотрит.

Смотрит, как она от раздражения ковыряет ногтем бумажный стикер на банке газировки.

Смотрит, как она нетерпеливо заправляет за уши выбившиеся из прически пряди.

Смотрит, как она зло сверкает на него глазами и даже цедит слова сквозь зубы.

Камуи выгибает брови, изображая предельное внимание, и все же вслушивается.

— … последний раз я сломала ему ребро. — Она ставит банку на столик и устало горбится. Ее челка закрывает глаза, и Камуи видит только то, как она закусывает губу. — Это ужасно выматывает, но я не хочу отказываться от него. Он забавный.

— Ты завела пса и сломала ему ребро? — Он подгибает под себя ногу и опирается локтем на спинку дивана. И вот оно — Кагура дергается и хлещет его злым взглядом, игнорируя его милую улыбку. — Ладно, я понял, ты про Окиту. От меня ты чего хочешь?

Ее губы выглядят очень ярко на бледном лице. Камуи помнит только один раз, когда она так сильно обкусывала кожу. Сердце гулко стучит в груди, ускоряясь вопреки всему, и он прикрывает глаза, не желая смотреть.

Кагура молчит слишком долго, и Камуи лениво приоткрывает один глаз. Теперь она сидит и вместо этикетки пытается оторвать заусенец.

— Прекрати, — спокойно просит он, и она слушается, хотя упрямо вздергивает подбородок и выпрямляется.

Ее грудь при этом мягко движется, и Камуи снова закрывает глаза, словно можно как-то стереть все эти картинки из мозга. Нельзя, он ведь пытался.

— Помоги мне.

Ему кажется, что эти слова дались ей нелегко. Он смотрит на нее, но вместо ожидаемого раздражения видит отчаяние, будто он — последний, к кому она может обратиться.

Камуи молчит, хоть и все уже решил для себя. Хочет создать хотя бы иллюзию выбора. И еще ведь от собственного образа отказываться нельзя — поэтому он берет газировку Кагуры и выпивает ее в два глотка. Все, конечно, под ее оскорбленным взглядом. Маловато для полноценной компенсации, но хватит для начала.

— Ладно, — легко произносит он и светло улыбается. — Всегда знал, что ты абсолютно беспомощна и сама не справишься даже с идиотскими отношениями.

Ему, наверное, нужно обеспокоиться, что Кагура не кидается на него с кулаками, а только показывает средний палец и уходит.

Камуи вздыхает, стоит ей закрыть за собой дверь, и откидывается на спинку дивана, тупо разглядывая потолок. 

Теперь нужно послушать версию Окиты и узнать, что Кагура имела в виду. Но сначала поесть.

***

Камуи как раз доедает третью порцию бенто, когда Окита садится напротив и вальяжно откидывается на спинку дивана. Он снимает свою выпендрежную шляпу и кладет ее на стол, а сам смотрит на Камуи незаинтересованным взглядом. 

Тишина между ними не очень дружелюбная. На самом деле, Камуи с радостью подерется с Окитой, если представится случай, но провоцировать его сейчас — очень плохая идея. Хорошо, что они оба это понимают. 

Камуи сосредоточенно собирает последние рисинки, лишь бы не думать о том, как Окита позволяет себе с Кагурой… все. Позволяет себе все, что Камуи никогда не мог. Кажется, у него даже в ушах звенит от напряжения.

— Зачем позвал? — спрашивает Окита, глядя в окно на прохожих. 

Он абсолютно расслаблен, хотя Камуи готов поспорить — сломанное ребро доставляет ему неудобство. Он просто не может рассмотреть повязку под черным пиджаком и белой рубашкой.

Камуи откладывает палочки и вытирает губы салфеткой. Раньше он бы уже высказался, не выбирая слов, но последние годы изменили его, и теперь он старается думать, прежде чем открыть рот. А то и вовсе держать язык за зубами.

— Ты знаешь, она ко мне приходила. 

Камуи комкает еще одну салфетку в руках. Паршивая привычка, которую он подцепил у нее — вечно крутить что-то в пальцах в напряженный момент. И Окита прекрасно все понимает.

Почему-то самое сложное для Камуи — смириться с тем, что Окита не идиот.

— Знаю. И что? — все так же скучающе отвечает Окита, и Камуи предсказуемо бесится.

Ублюдок так и напрашивается на очередную дыру в теле, прямо как тогда, на корабле. 

И очень легко можно дернуться, схватить зонт и устроить схватку прямо здесь, в местной раменной, но Камуи ловит внимательный и горящий взгляд Окиты и остается на месте.

— Она сказала, ты не можешь с ней справиться, — хмыкает он, расслабляясь. Теперь уже Окита морщится и сжимает кулак. Камуи улыбается легко — как всегда. — Сказала, что сломала тебе ребро.

Окита смотрит на него безразлично, но Камуи точно знает: тот внутри полыхает таким же дьявольским огнем.

— Я не спросил, как она себе это представляет, — весело продолжает он, глядя, как Окита ставит локоть на стол и подпирает щеку ладонью. — Хотел сначала узнать: неужели ты реально настолько беспомощный?

Камуи кидает измочаленную салфетку в пустой стакан из-под чая и смотрит на Окиту с милой улыбкой. Он может буквально потрогать напряжение между ними, но только изучает черты лица Окиты, пытаясь разглядеть в нем то, что видит она.

— Как думаешь, сколько раз за все время она ломала мне кости? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Окита и ухмыляется, как маньяк. — Конечно, больше, чем я ей. Но она сумасшедшая, ты знаешь это лучше меня. — Он облизывает губы, и Камуи обжигает волной возбуждения, смешанного с яростью. — Так почему она пришла к тебе именно сейчас?

Требуется определенное усилие, чтобы удержать на лице мягкую улыбку, но Камуи справляется. Как и всегда. 

Может ли он ответить на вопрос Окиты? Конечно.

Станет ли он отвечать?

Он даже не собирается формулировать ответ, лишь бы только не думать об этом.

— И почему ты не против? — Камуи удерживает оскорбление, рвущееся с губ, так же, как это сделал Окита минутой раньше.

— Ты, конечно, не такой красивый, — ехидно тянет Окита, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век. — Но я люблю делать то, что ей на самом деле хочется. — Он специально выдерживает паузу, прежде чем договорить. — Если она хочет трахнуть своего тупого братца — я только за. Пусть говорит, что это из-за ее силы. Пусть верит в нашу наивность. Она — главное. И не только для меня, правда?

Он склоняет голову набок и смотрит на застывшую усмешку Камуи, а потом подхватывает со стола шляпу и встает.

— Я так и думал.

Для отъявленного садиста Окита ведет себя слишком мягко, хотя наверняка прекрасно знает, как только что на самом деле выпотрошил Камуи своими словами. Это даже благородно, но Камуи становится дурно от ощущения, что он может быть обязан такому ублюдку.

Только ответить он не успевает — Окита уходит так же тихо и незаметно, как появился рядом. Чертово управление по защите природных ресурсов.

***

В назначенный день Камуи достает из своих запасов ликер. Тот, что рассчитан на ускоренный метаболизм и регенерацию таких, как он. Он наливает себе порцию прямо в чашку и садится на диван.

После первого глотка в голове возникает блаженная пустота. Остальное он болтает в кружке, откидываясь на спинку и пялясь в потолок.

Впору бы забеспокоиться, но Камуи отказывается. Хватит с него, серьезно.

Он делает маленькие глотки, по телу разливается тепло, а сам ликер мягким жаром катится по пищеводу. Гораздо проще сосредоточиться на пощипывающем языке или сквозняке, который холодит босые ступни, чем на мыслях о предстоящем.

Стоит только вспомнить об этом, как приятное тепло уходит, сменяясь нервным напряжением. Камуи резко выдыхает и залпом допивает, слегка поморщившись.

Когда открывается входная дверь, Камуи пьет вторую порцию ликера, но все еще омерзительно трезв. У него даже в голове не шумит. Он чувствует, как нервно мокнут ладони, и бесится на себя.

Кагура мнется на пороге, а Окита закатывает глаза и подталкивает ее внутрь.

— На нас же не действует алкоголь, — говорит она и садится на край дивана напротив, стискивая пальцами подол рубашки.

Камуи протягивает ей кружку под внимательным взглядом Окиты — вот кто прекрасно знает, что за бутылка стоит на столике между диванами. Кагура касается его пальцев на долю секунды, но этого хватает, чтобы напомнить: совсем скоро все изменится.

Он не знает, как, не знает, надолго или нет, но он ждет уже так долго, что становится тяжело дышать.

— Попробуй, — улыбается Камуи, а Кагура смотрит в кружку с сомнением, будто он мог подсунуть яд.

Вполне мог, что уж там.

— Это поможет расслабиться, — мягко говорит Окита и притягивает ее к своей груди.

У Камуи на лице не дергается ни один мускул — вот насколько хорошо он себя контролирует. Просто очень сложно смотреть на нежность такого ублюдка, особенно когда помнишь, как он швырял твою сестру о стену, да и тебе нанес столько ран.

Не потому, что Камуи злопамятный, а потому, что чудовища не должны меняться.

Или это он один такой?

Камуи, забывшись, проводит рукой по волосам. Когда он видит, как Кагура прижимает кружку к губам тем же местом, которого касался он, его обжигает жаром. Он делает глубокий вдох и жмурится. 

Конечно, он уже раз двадцать представил, как это будет происходить, но сейчас, когда они сидят напротив, Камуи совершенно растерян. Того гляди Кагура передумает и уйдет, а Окита напоследок будет глумливо скалиться — упустил, мол, свой единственный шанс, тупой братец.

Кагура смотрит на него, смотрит пристально. Одна ее ладонь сжимает колено Окиты, и Камуи видит, насколько это уже естественно для нее — быть в его руках, выражать привязанность.

— Мы останемся здесь? — хрипловато произносит она и обводит губы языком, слизывая последние капли ликера.

На ее щеках Камуи замечает легкий румянец, и пальцы зудят — ужасно хочется коснуться этой кожи. Хотя бы раз, но именно так, как ему необходимо. Он облизывается прежде чем насмешливо улыбнуться.

— Посмотрим. Начнем точно здесь. Или тебе не нравится? 

Окита позади нее закатывает глаза, а потом мягко целует ее волосы. Камуи смотрит, как он поглаживает ее живот собственническим жестом, и думает, что это ведь не должно быть так сложно. Почему тогда в груди клокочет столько разных чувств — от едкой ревности до жаркого возбуждения.

— Слушай, ты ужасно напряженная, — говорит Окита и с нажимом проводит другой ладонью по стыку шеи и плеча. Кагура наклоняет голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, и крепче стискивает пустую чашку. — Теперь тебе нравится мой массаж? — смеется он. Камуи понимает все раньше Кагуры и не знает, рад он, благодарен или хочет убить Окиту.

Убить и стереть память о нем.

— Не ты ли вечно ворчишь, что в моих руках нет силы? — мягко тянет Окита, не догадываясь о кровожадных мечтах Камуи.

А потом смотрит на него, и становится ясно — все он понимает. И скалится, пользуясь тем, что Кагура не смотрит. Когда он наклоняется и целует ее в шею, Камуи только кладет руки на спинку дивана и мило улыбается. 

— Думаешь, его руки сильнее? — с сомнением говорит Кагура, немного поднимая голову и разглядывая Камуи.

Четыре года назад он бы хорошенько врезал ей за такие слова. Сейчас — он просто хочет, чтобы эта неопределенность кончилась. Все что угодно, лишь бы уже понять, как оно теперь будет.

— Иди сюда, я заставлю тебя молить о прощении, — фыркает Камуи так, словно ему все еще восемнадцать и он до сих пор отрицает собственное желание, пряча его за насмешками и грубостью.

Он просто мастер врать себе.

От другого дивана идти несколько шагов. Камуи не дышит, когда Кагура встает со своего места. По ощущениям, эти десять секунд длятся дольше всей его жизни. По ощущениям, его жизнь как-то делится теперь на до и после. По ощущениям, его сердце сейчас разорвется.

Кагура садится к нему на колени. Камуи кладет ладони на ее бедра и несколько секунд поглаживает пальцами мягкую ткань штанов. Ему хочется ляпнуть чушь про ее вес, просто чтобы было _как раньше_ , но он только выпрямляется и сжимает руки чуть сильнее, не до синяков, но чтобы _почувствовать_.

— Тупой братец, — едва слышно шепчет она и двигает бедрами, притираясь задницей к его напряженному члену, который наверняка чувствует под брюками. — Это не плечи, — смеется она и расстегивает рубашку, стягивая ее почти до локтей.

Окита закидывает руку на спинку дивана и смотрит на них скучающе, словно регулярно видит, как его девушка ерзает задницей на коленях брата. Хотя Камуи, конечно, чувствует во взгляде то ли предостережение, то ли надежду, что он провалится.

Кагуре теперь неудобно двигать руками, и она наклоняется вперед, упирается ладонями в его колени и шире разводит ноги.

Камуи чувствует напряжение ее мышц и смотрит на узкую спину. Кожа Кагуры такая светлая, что любая отметка будет гореть ярким пятном. Пусть недолго, пусть сойдет через полчаса. 

Он задыхается, когда понимает, как ему _нужно_ увидеть такое на Кагуре.

Одну ладонь он кладет ей на плечо, а другой — выводит линию по спине, поглаживая каждый позвонок. Камуи забывает о стальном стержне у нее внутри. Он очарован этой обманчивой хрупкостью, и та сила, что прячется в Кагуре, только добавляет притягательности. Кто еще может противостоять ему столь несгибаемо? 

Кто швырнет его в стену, когда он попытается убить их отца?

Кто — почему-то — не перестанет любить его даже тогда, когда он сам будет себя ненавидеть?

— Еще немного — и я засну, — скучающе тянет Окита, Камуи вопросительно выгибает бровь, а пальцами разминает напряженные мышцы плеч Кагуры. Она довольно стонет, и этот звук отдается в его члене волной болезненного возбуждения. — Заставим эту девочку кричать. — Теперь он многозначительно улыбается и встает с дивана.

Он быстро сдвигает столик в сторону и встает на колени перед ними. Еще несколько мгновений, за которые Окита стягивает с Кагуры мешающую рубашку, мягко толкает ее назад — она прижимается голой спиной к груди Камуи. Он уверен: она так отчетливо слышит, как грохочет его сердце в груди, что это почти неловко.

Кагура приподнимает бедра, Окита ловко стягивает с нее штаны, и Камуи не успевает заметить, было ли на ней белье. Его руки безвольно опущены вдоль тела, он пока лишь тупо смотрит на Кагуру, чувствует ее жар. Его мозг не может обработать всю поступающую информацию. Слишком много всего.

— Кажется, он сейчас помрет, — насмешливо тянет Окита. Камуи едва слышит его сквозь рев крови в ушах.

Кагура ерзает задницей и кладет голову Камуи на плечо. Ее шея так близко, а он — чудовище, которое никогда не отказывается от угощения. Он вжимается в кожу носом и жадно втягивает ее запах, потом так же жадно лижет ее языком, а ладони наконец занимают правильное положение и ложатся на ее грудь, мягко обхватывая ее. Большими пальцами Камуи ласкает ее соски, а зубы сжимает прямо на жилке, которая бьется под кожей.

— А я уже думал, что он девственник, — хмыкает Окита и ведет ладонями по бедрам Кагуры. 

Камуи его игнорирует.

Это выходит само собой — Кагура в его руках дрожит, и теперь он точно знает: ее сердце бухает еще быстрее. Он чувствует пальцами. 

Кагура словно раскаленная лава — обжигает его, и он послушно сгорает, слишком жадно принимая то, что она готова дать. Она же властно вплетает пальцы в его волосы и с силой ято вжимает его в свою шею. Кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться?

Окита прижимается губами к ней внизу и вылизывает клитор, его пальцы скользят внутрь ее влагалища — Камуи слышит влажные звуки и хриплый голос оторвавшегося от Кагуры Окиты.

— Такая влажная девочка. 

Он почти урчит, а его глаза довольно сверкают — как успевает мельком заметить Камуи. Кагура властно вжимает Окиту обратно, и теперь становится понятно, как она могла ломать ему кости.

— Если так хотела, могла попросить раньше, — тихо говорит Камуи и с силой засасывает кожу на ее шее, оставляя метку, как и желал.

Кагура выгибается в его руках и тянет Камуи за волосы, но он не уверен, что она хочет прогнать его. Ее напряженные соски трутся о загрубевшую кожу его ладоней, и Камуи честно не думает, что может чувствовать себя лучше.

Что вообще может быть лучше _этого_.

— Я просила, просто ты слишком тупой, — стонет она, и Камуи замирает. — Нет, Камуи, не останавливайся, — капризно выгибается Кагура и дергает его за косу. Он слышит смех Окиты — короткий, потому что Кагура пинает его в плечо. — Не вздумайте даже, — теперь ее голос полон угрозы, и они послушно не думают.

Соски Кагуры такого же яркого цвета, как и ее губы. Теперь Камуи хочет попробовать и их на вкус.

Он хочет ее всю.

Чудовище внутри него жадно разевает пасть, словно готово сожрать Кагуру, но Камуи позволяет только оставить еще один укус-метку рядом с первым. Он уже не такой яркий, хотя прошло всего несколько минут. 

— Я хочу еще, — хрипло шепчет он ей в ухо и всасывает мочку в рот, лаская ее языком.

Кагура стонет, а Камуи смотрит на ее грудь в своих руках, на Окиту, старательно вылизывающего ее клитор.

— Я хочу еще, — жадно повторяет он и стискивает ее соски, с силой выкручивая их. 

Очередной стон отдается волной жара в болезненно возбужденном члене, но Камуи на это почти плевать.

— Дай. Мне. Еще, — требует он и видит, как лицо Кагуры кривится, а сама она дрожит от удовольствия. 

Он чувствует волны, пробегающие по ее телу, и _запрещает_ себе думать: как это, оказаться внутри во время ее оргазма.

Окита откидывается на пятки и вытирает ухмыляющийся рот ладонью. Его губы припухли и покраснели, и Камуи почти готов его поцеловать, чтобы почувствовать вкус Кагуры. 

А Окита все еще проницательный ублюдок и, кажется, это понимает.

Но, наверное, Камуи впервые на это плевать.

Кагура прерывисто дышит, словно до сих пор в шоке, и такая реакция говорит даже больше, чем любые слова. 

Камуи чувствует удовлетворение, несмотря на возбуждение, от которого готов вот-вот взорваться. 

Когда Окита тихо смеется, Камуи смотрит на него с подозрением, но тот кивает на Кагуру.

Уходит совсем мало времени, чтобы понять: Кагура спит, лежа на нем.

***

Камуи просыпается глубокой ночью. Ему кажется, что приснившийся сон был слишком графичным, но потом он чувствует, как тесно к нему прижимается горячее тело, и понимает — не сон.

Не сон, а оглушающе чудесная реальность.

Дыхание перехватывает, когда Кагура закидывает руку ему на грудь, а ногу на бедро. Сразу кажется, что Камуи вернулся в детство, когда они еще спали на одном футоне — но сейчас Кагура обнажена, и ее грудь мягко вжимается в его тело. Ей двадцать, и они давно не дети.

Камуи утыкается носом в ее макушку и вдыхает запах ее волос, но только после того, как проверяет Окиту, спящего рядом. На его глазах придурошная повязка, и дышит он ровно. Камуи мелочно рад: хотя бы это мгновение он может не делить с ублюдком.

Ему до сих пор нестерпимо неловко от того, что они лежат рядом почти обнаженные, но им обоим показалось странным спать в одежде, когда Кагура полностью голая. 

И вот сейчас она жарко дышит в его плечо и… целует его?

Камуи напрягается, но руку не убирает, только выводит узоры подушечками по нежной коже.

— Почему не спишь? — мягко шепчет он, а она приподнимается на локте и смотрит на него серьезным взглядом.

Правда, эффект от этой серьезности сглаживается ее растрепанной прической и тем, как она раздраженно сдувает с глаз челку.

— Не спится, — капризно тянет Кагура, и Камуи почему-то сразу думает об ужасно неприличных вещах, которые должны помочь уснуть.

— Может, поешь? — Он треплет ее по волосам, хотя хочется потянуть за рыжие пряди вниз и наконец попробовать ее губы на вкус.

Кажется, Камуи слышит смешок, но когда он смотрит на Окиту, тот все еще спит.

— Я знаю способ лучше. — Она многозначительно улыбается и стягивает с них одеяло. — Меня Сого научил, — бесхитростно говорит она и садится ему на бедра. — Оказалось, что так гораздо проще и приятнее. — Кагура наклоняется к его лицу и смотрит в глаза.

Чудовище в нем все еще хочет ее сожрать, но теперь в этом желании больше собственничества. Кажется, Камуи действительно на редкость тупой братец.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — шепчет она ему прямо в губы, а потом целует, не закрывая глаз, выбивая из него весь скепсис вместе с дыханием.

Будто его мысли — как привычка обрывать заусенцы, оставляя кровоточащие и болезненные ранки.

Ее взгляд потрошит не хуже катаны Окиты. Камуи всегда было так сложно противостоять ей, спорить с ней. Даже когда чудовище побеждало и брало над ним верх. Именно она удерживала его.

Несломленная глупая сестра.

Камуи вплетает пальцы в ее волосы и прижимает ее к себе плотнее, словно до сих пор не уверен, что она не сбежит.

Он целует ее жадно, вылизывает губы языком, а затем проталкивает его между них и сплетается с ее языком. Их очередное сражение без победителя и проигравшего.

Он тянет ее за волосы и кусает подставленную шею, оставляя следы зубов, видимые в слабом лунном свете.

Он крепко сжимает ее талию свободной рукой и толкается бедрами вверх, потираясь о нее членом.

Но Кагура все еще с ним, все еще рядом и отвечает так же жадно. Будто это она ждала и хотела так долго.

Камуи не хватает дыхания, но он никогда в этом не признается.

Она путается в его волосах и делает больно, но он только прикусывает ее нижнюю губу, а потом рывком переворачивается и подминает ее под себя. Слишком быстро — для него — касается ее влажных половых губ и скользит пальцами, лаская припухший клитор.

Он впитывает ее стоны и чувствует, как контроль трещит по швам. Особенно когда подносит пальцы ко рту и слизывает с них смазку.

Кагура смотрит на него такими же, как у него, глазами. Ее волосы разметались по подушке, а ладони так сильно сжимают плечи, что кажется: вот-вот — и сломаны будут уже его кости. Если с Окитой у них так же, то понятно, зачем вообще понадобилась его помощь.

По ее мнению.

Камуи готов позволить ей сломать его полностью. Каждую косточку, всего себя.

Она жарко выдыхает и еле втягивает воздух, а он будто пьяный — так его ведет от ощущений. 

Он стягивает белье рывками и, кажется, рвет его в процессе, но только откидывает его в сторону и, как может, осторожно прижимается головкой члена к ее влагалищу, мягко скользит по влажным складкам и толкается внутрь.

Камуи уверен, что за такое с него должны списать все грехи, хотя он попадет в ад. Ад, в котором не будет Кагуры.

Он подумает об этом позже, а сейчас он видит перед собой только ее глаза.

Ее губы — это все, что он хочет сейчас целовать.

Ее тело — это все, чего он хочет касаться.

Сэппуку можно сделать с утра, а сейчас он заводит ее руки за голову и удерживает их одной ладонью. Другой он ласкает ее грудь, а сам толкается глубже, слушая, как она мягко вздыхает в такт его движениям.

Его пальцы точно сжимаются сильнее необходимого, но Кагура издает только нечленораздельные всхлипы, и те он ловит своими губами. Ее брови изламываются, словно происходящего для нее слишком много, но Камуи не готов остановиться, только не сейчас. Не когда она обхватывает его бедра ногами и двигается в такт, когда они совпадают, как две идеально подходящие друг другу детали мозаики. 

Камуи даже не сопротивляется, когда Кагура переворачивает его на спину и оказывается сверху сама. Он ловит ее ладони и целует каждый палец. Он просто должен, пока мозги окончательно не утекли в член.

Она двигает бедрами и закусывает губу, все ее тело дрожит, но Камуи все равно не ожидает ее оргазма. Она так тесно сжимается вокруг его члена, что терпеть невозможно, и он толкается рывками, сжимая зубы на ее пальцах.

Кагура обессиленно ложится на него и тяжело дышит. Чудовище внутри Камуи довольно ворчит, когда он чувствует во рту солоноватый привкус ее крови.

Он освобождает одну ладонь и гладит пальцами ее спину, даже так чувствуя, как колотится ее сердце.

Они несколько минут молчат, а потом она соскальзывает с него и встает на ноги.

— Теперь я точно голодна, — произносит она задумчиво и лениво потягивается.

Длинные волосы рассыпаются по ее плечам, а у Камуи перехватывает дыхание, когда она идет на кухню, обнаженная и ужасно прекрасная.

Дверь закрывается за ней с тихим стуком, и Камуи переводит взгляд на потолок. В комнате становится так тихо, что он замечает другой ритм дыхания Окиты.

— На твоем месте я бы теперь покупал в два раза больше еды. Мы ведь будем здесь часто бывать, — тихо произносит Окита, а Камуи жмурится и не смотрит в его сторону. — Я знаю, даже ты не можешь быть настолько тупым. Не просри последний шанс, Камуи-кун. — Его голос полон издевки, но больше он ничего не говорит, и Камуи за это благодарен.

Он слышит шум с кухни, а в груди становится так обжигающе тепло, что он потирает грудную клетку пальцами.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя Камуи и все же поворачивается к Оките лицом.

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда она будет будить тебя каждую ночь, — хмыкает Окита и закидывает руки за голову. — Раньше я думал, все ято повернуты на еде, но она… Ненасытна во всех смыслах.

Он скалится, и Камуи чувствует облегчение. Все же довольно странно заниматься сексом с сестрой, когда рядом лежит ее парень.

— Только учти, я согласен терпеть тебя рядом, пока это нужно ей.

Камуи не надо смотреть на него, чтобы прочувствовать угрозу. Но теперь он точно не отступится.

Ведь _их_ девочка должна быть счастлива.


	2. Выходной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Сого выходной, а Камуи постоянно попадается на глаза.

Сого скучающе разглядывает витрины магазинов, пока идет по улице. Вокруг отвратительно спокойно, а солнце шпарит так, что он сам бы не отказался от зонтика, как у Кагуры. Но он даже касу не взял с собой, поэтому сейчас страдает.

На самом деле, у него просто вылетело все из головы, когда он увидел наряд Кагуры.

Вечная проблема с оттоком крови от головы в самый неподходящий момент.

Сого замечает вывеску раменной, которая кажется ему смутно знакомой, и заходит, чтобы перекусить и пересидеть самое пекло. И уже внутри узнает: то самое место, где они встретились с Рыжим, когда Кагура все же решила с ним поговорить.

Усевшись за тот же стол, Сого видит экран на стене у самой стойки. В прошлый раз его не было. 

— Ты меня преследуешь, Садист-сан?

Сого лениво поворачивает голову на звук и видит Рыжего, подкравшегося с другой стороны. Теряет хватку.

— Ты же ко мне подошел, Камуи-кун, — насмешливо тянет он. — Так зачем ты за мной следишь?

Рыжий держит в руках коробку бенто и не перестает жевать. Сого замечает в уголке его рта каплю темного соуса, но тот ее сразу слизывает. Сложно отрешиться от всех картинок, всплывающих перед глазами от этого движения.

Он слишком часто видел, как Рыжий мягко вылизывает языком губы Кагуры. И не только губы. И теперь Сого становится жарко в собственной одежде, и кажется, что кондиционер совсем не справляется с пеклом.

— Не порти мне аппетит, — доброжелательно произносит Рыжий и улыбается широко.

Сого вздыхает устало и думает, что не готов возвратиться на улицу. Даже ради собственного спокойствия.

Он лениво оглядывается, но официанта нигде не видно, словно тот чувствует угрожающую атмосферу. Будто крошечное грозовое облако, из которого вырываются молнии и жалят пол, покрытый старой, потрескавшейся плиткой.

— Просто сделай вид, что меня здесь нет? 

Лениво выстукивая ритм по столу, Сого сосредотачивается на экране у стойки. Только Рыжий раздраженно вздыхает. То ли уронил рисинку на пол, то ли не согласен со сказанным и сейчас снова начнет докапываться.

— Но я же знаю, что ты здесь. Я смотрю на твое глупое лицо.

Сого достает из кармана свою маску и натягивает ее на глаза. Ему совсем не страшно, он знает, что Рыжий не станет дурить, не теперь. Но вот так он лишается возможности отвлечься и остается наедине со своими мыслями.

— Это место вполне справится даже с двумя чудовищами.

В ответ не раздается ни звука, но Сого остается в маске до тех пор, пока к нему не подходит официант. 

На столе перед ним стоит пиала с саке, а официант смотрит на нее удивленно, и Сого понимает: ее оставил Рыжий.

У Сого внутри смешивается ехидная насмешка и почему-то благодарность.

Он смотрит на рыжий затылок через несколько столов от своего. Придурошный торчащий вихор подрагивает в такт движениям, и выглядит это откровенно нелепо.

Сого думает, что Рыжий весь — откровенно нелепый.

С нелепым вихром на глупой рыжей голове.

С нелепой широкой улыбкой, которая уже даже не раздражает так сильно.

С нелепыми чувствами к сестре, но он хотя бы больше не отрицает их существование.

Иногда Рыжий очень даже ничего такой, но Сого никогда не признается в этом вслух.

Он выпивает саке, когда уже собирается уходить, и специально проходит мимо стола Рыжего, чтобы поставить пиалу на пустое место среди горы посуды.

Сого улыбается и замечает, как Рыжий показывает ему в спину средний палец.

***

Закатное солнце мягко греет лицо. Ту часть, что не прикрыта маской.

Сого максимально расслаблен и прислушивается к всплескам реки, к которой он пришел от скуки. Вода журчит по камням, это умиротворяет настолько, что он почти дремлет, откинувшись на спинку скамейки.

Лениво уклоняется, когда слышит резкий свист и удар чего-то металлического о стену на том месте, где только что была его голова.

Сого задирает маску на лоб и смотрит на слющенную банку из-под газировки, свалившуюся к нему на колени.

— Садист-сан, хватит меня преследовать, — скучающе тянет Рыжий, загораживая Сого солнце.

Его волосы горят в лучах рыжим пламенем, и Сого далеко не впервые думает: как же они с Кагурой похожи.

Одинаковые волосы, если не считать придурошного торчащего вихра у Рыжего. Кагура без сомнений выигрывает.

Одинаковые глаза, в которых так легко читать все чувства что одного, что другой.

Одинаковая светлая кожа, на ней совершенно изумительно расцветают синяки. 

Правда, на Рыжем Сого оставлял следы только в бою. Но сейчас идея поставить несколько засосов и смотреть, как они светлеют на глазах, кажется ему очень привлекательной.

— Хочу тебя пометить, — задумчиво говорит он и даже против света замечает удивление на лице Рыжего. — Ты понимаешь о чем я.

Сого видит: да, действительно понимает. Сколько раз они оба кусали, шлепали, терли до красноты тело Кагуры, и всегда Рыжий смотрел так, словно внутри него разгорается дьявольское пламя.

Иногда Сого почти тошно от того, насколько они на самом деле схожи.

— Я думал, ты только терпишь меня рядом. Кажется, ты именно так сказал тогда.

Рыжий садится рядом, совсем близко, и их бедра соприкасаются. Вряд ли он задумался о том, как это выглядит со стороны. По мнению Сого, мозгом в их триумвирате будет именно он. Рыжему достанется тупая сила, а Кагуре — чувства.

— Я, конечно, святой, но не стал бы пускать в свою постель того, на кого мне противно смотреть.

Рассмеявшись, Рыжий поворачивается к нему и подгибает под себя ногу. Теперь он упирается в бедро Сого коленом, и вместе с пронзительным взглядом это действует даже круче банального флирта. 

— Значит, теперь считаешь меня красавчиком? — скалится Рыжий и подпирает щеку кулаком, отчего тупой вихор опять дергается.

Сого морщится и смотрит на набережную с другой стороны реки, на людей, спешащих по своим делам. Рыжий буравит его взглядом и наверняка улыбается, как и всегда. И хочется сказать ему гадость в ответ, просто чтобы не зазнавался, но Сого давно старается стать лучше. 

Не всегда получается.

— На семерку, — лениво щурится он и опускает маску обратно на глаза.

Рыжий молчит, только сопит раздраженно, и Сого физически сложно сдержать глумливую усмешку. Он даже почти уверен, что вот-вот получит кулаком в лицо, но секунды тянутся, а ничего не происходит.

— Я рад, что ты наконец признался в своих чувствах, Садист-сан, — проникновенно тянет Рыжий и кладет ладонь на плечо Сого. — Все нормально, я не расскажу Кагуре, это останется нашим маленьким секретом.

Когда Сого дергается, чтобы скинуть руку Рыжего, тот отшатывается и смеется радостно. 

Наверное, смех Рыжего — его единственная часть, которая Сого действительно нравится.

Мягкий, немного хриплый, от него всегда по спине идет волна дрожи, а в паху наоборот тяжелеет. 

Сого иногда кажется, что встреть он Рыжего раньше Кагуры — все могло быть совсем по-другому. Все же ему приходится сдерживаться с ней, и плевать, что она раздавит его, если действительно этого захочет. Рыжему же можно оставлять в запале синяки, ломать кости и в целом не сдерживаться.

— И давно ты меня хочешь? — снова заговаривает Рыжий, и непонятно: ему действительно интересно, или он просто продолжает провоцировать.

— С тех пор, как увидел твою голую задницу, — бормочет Сого себе под нос, и сам не понимает зачем поддерживает эту тему. Почему просто не ткнул Рыжего локтем. Почему не встал и не свалил подальше отсюда.

Рыжий все еще мягко смеется, не язвительно.

— А ты затейник, Садист-сан.

Сого стискивает зубы и делает вид, что он на чертовой скамейке в гордом одиночестве, Рыжий больше ничего не говорит. Даже дышит еле слышно, но так размеренно, что Сого снова погружается в дремоту.

Удивительно, но он чувствует себя в безопасности, сидя рядом с Рыжим, чувствуя прикосновение его колена и руки.

Мышцы Сого расслабляются, когда он слышит тихий смешок совсем рядом с собой.

***

Он просыпается, когда на улице уже окончательно темнеет. Вокруг почти никого и так тихо, что плеск реки звучит слишком громко и отчетливо.

Задрав маску на лоб, Сого еще несколько минут сонно моргает, а потом встает со скамейки и потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы. Он не знает, куда подевался Рыжий и как давно он тут один, но в этом городе давно нет настолько отбитых придурков, готовых напасть на Окиту Сого. А жаль.

Сого лениво идет по улице от одного фонаря до другого. Со стороны может показаться, что он болтается без дела, но на самом деле у него есть вполне конкретная цель. Просто подбирается он к ней незаметно и окольным путем.

Свернув в темный переулок, Сого проходит его насквозь, не задевая мусорные баки и связанные мешки, сваленные кучами у стен. На ярко освещенную улицу он не выходит, а прячется в тени, усевшись на крышку одного из баков.

У него отличный обзор на вход в кабаре с мигающей вывеской. Сого скучающе закидывает в рот пластинку жевательной резинки, не отрывая взгляда от дверей, рядом с которыми ошивается зазывала.

— Тоже хочу. Делись, Садист-сан.

Вкрадчивый голос раздается прямо рядом с его ухом, но Сого даже не вздрагивает. Только почти лениво поворачивает голову на звук и видит Рыжего, повисшего вниз головой на балке между домами.

Он демонстративно лопает пузырь и кусочек жвачки отлетает Рыжему в нос, но тот продолжает улыбаться солнечно, хотя раньше в этот момент уже ляпнул бы “Я тебя убью” и полез в драку.

— Разве мама тебя не учила вежливости? — скучающе тянет Сого, но достает еще одну пластинку и разворачивает упаковку.

Рыжий требовательно открывает рот, и очень сложно сдержаться, спокойно положить пластинку между его губ, а не затолкать в глотку, но Сого справляется. Только Рыжий успевает цапнуть его зубами за пальцы, не до крови, но весьма ощутимо.

Почему-то вместо злости Сого возбуждается и смотрит на вывеску с преувеличенным вниманием. Словно ничего и не произошло.

— Я был уверен, что наши отношения давно перешли на другой уровень, — неразборчиво чавкает Рыжий и кривится, распробовав жвачку. — Снова персиковая. Почему нельзя взять обычную мяту? — капризно тянет он и качается туда-сюда.

Сого безразлично сует ладонь ему под нос и надувает очередной пузырь, лопая его с громким чпоканьем.

— Не нравится — выплюнь.

Удержать на лице безразличное выражение становится почти невозможно, потому что Рыжий берет и выплевывает неопрятный комок жвачки на его ладонь. Сого даже на секунду перестает жевать и смотрит на него неверяще. Сначала на руку, потом на Рыжего. А потом спокойно достает из кармана фантик и скатывает шарик.

Раньше Сого сунул бы эту жвачку в волосы Рыжего. А потом им пришлось бы драться и, скорее всего, обоим побриться налысо. Но сейчас он только вздыхает и смотрит на выход из кабаре.

— А ты точно типа умный, Камуи-кун? 

Рыжий цепляется за балку и руками, раскачиваясь на ней как обезьяна на ветке.

В принципе, у Сого больше нет вопросов.

Минут пять они проводят в тишине, а потом Рыжий с утомленным вздохом спрыгивает на землю и приваливается плечом к противоположной стене. Сого смотрит на него безразличным взглядом, отмечает скучающее выражение лица и снова переводит взгляд на двери, из которых регулярно выходят клиентки.

— Как думаешь, она знает, что ты не против переспать со мной, Садист-сан? — задумчиво говорит Рыжий еще через десять минут молчания.

— Опять твои фантазии, — лениво тянет Сого, а потом добавляет: — Она уверена в том, что мы просто игнорируем напряжение между нами, — хмыкает он насмешливо. — Дурочка считает себя самой умной.

Рыжий бросает на него внимательный взгляд и скрещивает руки на груди.

Они снова замолкают, но тишина странно уютная. Сого вообще ощущает себя не в своей тарелке, потому что впервые Рыжий торчит рядом во время наблюдения и делает это из-за схожих желаний. Они оба беспокоятся, но не хотят быть увиденными.

— Что-то они засиделись, — безразлично произносит Рыжий и прячет руки в карманах.

Его взгляд тоже прикован к дверям, поэтому они прекрасно видят, как обе двери широко распахиваются, и на улицу вываливается целая толпа нарядно одетых девушек. Их провожают хосты, а Сого хмыкает, когда замечает на их лицах плохо скрытое облегчение. 

Рыжий подается вперед, но все еще держится в тени. Хоть на что-то хватает благоразумия. Сого даже не шевельнется, если ублюдок сунется сейчас в руки к этим напившимся мегерам.

Он видит Кагуру и пристально высматривает следы того, что она не в порядке, но кроме разорванного рукава кимоно и растрепавшейся прически его ничего не смущает. Даже здесь, в темноте, он видит, как горят ее щеки, и, кажется, различает блеск глаз.

Она спотыкается, но не падает, только цепляется за локоть Тамы и широко улыбается, совершенно счастливая и безбашенная.

Они с Рыжим выдыхают синхронно, словно их одновременно бьют поддых.

Девушки уходят дальше по улице, и Сого еще долго слышит их громкий смех и разговоры. Узел напряжения наконец развязывается, и можно спокойно выдохнуть. Он поворачивается к Рыжему, чувствуя непривычное единение.

— Я знаю неподалеку один бар, — начинает он безразлично.

Рыжий смотрит на него недоуменно.

— Разве мы не проверим, как она доберется?

Сого ухмыляется:

— Лучше беспокойся за тех, кто попадется этим мегерам по пути. Поверь мне, они в полной безопасности. Я пришел, чтобы не дать ей разнести очередное кабаре, — кивает он на вывеску, но почему-то думает: Рыжий ему не верит.

Это даже не задевает, хотя должно.

— Так что, ты со мной, Камуи-кун? — У Сого не получается звучать ехидно. Теряет хватку. 

Рыжий смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а потом улыбается солнечно.

— Если пообещаешь не лезть ко мне с поцелуями, когда напьешься.

Сого хмыкает и выходит из переулка, но движется в противоположную сторону, не туда, куда ушла Кагура. Этот придурок не сможет нарушить его спокойствие.

— Ставлю свой годовой бонус — именно ты попытаешься меня поцеловать первым.

— Принимаю, — азартно отвечает Рыжий и догоняет Сого в несколько широких шагов. — Готовься проиграть все свои денежки.

Его улыбка красноречива, а смех все еще такой же мягкий, вызывающий волну возбуждения, но Сого не боится.

Сого теперь вообще ничего не боится.

***

В баре они сначала сидят с разных сторон котацу. Сого это помнит, потому что случайно задевает ступни Рыжего, но делает вид, что все в порядке. С чего всему вообще не быть в порядке? 

Рыжий улыбается самодовольно и раз за разом поднимает пиалу с подлитым саке, насмешливо провозглашая "кампай", а Сого почему-то послушно пьет. 

Ему кажется, что с самого начала это просто нелепая профанация, но Рыжий такой ужасно _красивый_ даже со своим дергающимся вихром, что Сого просто подпирает кулаком щеку и не пытается сопротивляться. 

В основном они говорят о какой-то ерунде. Об их детстве, и Рыжий выигрывает, рассказывая, как отрубил отцу руку. Сого даже ладони поднимает, капитулируя. Вот настолько он расслабляется и потом зачем-то рассказывает о своей сестре и чертовом замкоме. В груди при этом тянет так же сильно, словно сестру он потерял вчера, а не много лет назад. 

Рыжий молчит и наливает еще одну пиалу саке. 

Сого думает, что Рыжий хороший парень, хоть и такое же садистское чудовище как и он. 

Щеки Рыжего раскрасневшиеся, губы обкусаны, а еще он не перестает смеяться. Член Сого болезненно пульсирует из-за того, как упирается в ткань трусов и трется головкой. 

Один раз Сого моргает, и Рыжий почему-то оказывается ближе — можно дотянуться рукой. 

— Так проще подливать саке, не напрягайся, — насмешливо тянет он, а Сого откидывается на мягкую спинку позади. Голова кружится слишком сильно, перед глазами мерцают звезды, а потом появляется лицо Рыжего. — Кажется, кому-то хватит. 

Его пальцы такие горячие, и Сого сначала не понимает, откуда ему это известно, и только через минуту он осознает: Рыжий положил ладонь на его щеку и гладит большим пальцем скулу, а главное — он не перестает пялиться. Сого бездумно смотрит в его глаза, потом на губы, видит, как Рыжий облизывается, и повторяет это движение на автопилоте. 

— Потолок, верни придурка на место, — невнятно бормочет Сого, когда лицо Рыжего пропадает из вида. Рядом с ним раздается смешок, и, повернув голову, Сого видит Рыжего на сидении рядом. 

Совсем близко. Наклонись и заденешь губами его щеку. 

Сого наклоняется и прикрывает глаза, но чувствует, как его подхватывают и ставят на ноги. От быстрого изменения положения все ужасное количество выпитого саке высказывает ему протест, но Сого, зажмурившись, с силой цепляется за первое попавшееся под руку. 

Первое попавшееся шипит недовольно, оказываясь Рыжим. Почему-то ему не нравится, когда с силой дергают волосы. 

Сого расстроенно вздыхает и выпутывает пальцы из рыжих волос. 

— Мне нравится мой скальп, Садист-сан, — мягко говорит Рыжий и кладет ладонь поверх руки Сого. Он недоуменно моргает и понимает, что все еще наматывает пряди на пальцы. И что делает это уже довольно долго. 

Отстраняться не хочется, но он выдыхает и кладет ладонь на рукоять меча. Привычное должно успокаивать, но Рыжий же все еще прижимается к его плечу, и легче не становится. 

Сого выходит на улицу и жадно дышит ночным воздухом. Он не помнит, когда вообще так напивался. Может, когда они спасли Землю и выжили? Сложно сказать, потому что тогда на нем места живого не было. Да и в целом, он не хочет помнить. 

От прохлады разум немного прочищается, и Сого прислоняется к стене дома. Ближайший горящий фонарь ужасно далеко, он задирает голову вверх и смотрит на звезды, только они двоятся и расплываются. Четким остается только Камуи, заслоняющий небо своим глупым лицом. 

— Ты мешаешь, — раздраженно говорит Сого и вцепляется рукой в ворот его рубашки, но не отталкивает, а наоборот притягивает к себе ближе. 

Камуи упирается руками в стену и находится так близко, что Сого чувствует его дыхание. 

Вроде у него была какая-то причина, чтобы не целовать Камуи. Но почему? Они же вместе. Втроем. С Кагурой. Разве он не может целовать и ее тупого брата? 

Спросить — кажется отличной идеей. 

— Ты не умеешь целоваться? — говорит он задумчиво, разглядывая покрасневшие губы Камуи, словно он уже с кем-то успел развлечься, пока Сого гипнотизировал потолок в баре. 

Камуи недоуменно моргает — Сого даже в тусклом свете звезд видит движение его век, — а потом смеется. 

Он смеется, а Сого несдержанно стонет от прошившего возбуждения. 

— Проверь, — мягко подначивает Камуи, но Сого уверен — он не должен поддаваться. Ворот рубашки уже смят его пальцами, в любой другой раз Камуи отцепил бы Сого от себя, а тут терпит и даже подается ближе. 

Сого все же не выдерживает и тянет Камуи к себе, вжимаясь в его рот. Камуи на вкус как саке и солнце. Не такой как Кагура, но все еще приятный. Не сладкий, а терпкий, и Сого вылизывает его рот жадно, как подыхающий от жажды. 

Камуи отстраняется первым. В голове Сого рев крови. Между ними звенящая напряжением тишина. Кажется, слышно только их жадное дыхание, да треск фонаре вдалеке. 

Сого выпутывает пальцы из рыжих волос, не понимая, когда успел в них зарыться. Он беспомощно облизывает губы и шало улыбается. 

Они молчат, пока бредут домой. 

Молчат, когда раздеваются рядом с футонами, на которых развалилась спящая Кагура, занимая слишком много места. 

И даже, когда обнимают ее с двух сторон, тоже молчат. 

Только Сого не сдерживается и выдыхает резко, заметив жадный и многозначительный взгляд Камуи. 

Во сне Сого видит два солнца. У них рыжие волосы и голубые глаза. Сого в этом сне удивительно счастлив.


	3. Подарок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Камуи с Сого всегда делают то, что просит Кагура, ведь им самим это нравится. Но иногда даже у нее бывают странные идеи, а отказаться нельзя.

Кагура возвращается домой задумчивая. В ее руках подарки, но она совершенно не выглядит счастливой.

Камуи пихает локтем Сого, а тот раздраженно дергается, смотрит на него, как на раба, посмевшего потревожить его Величество, и, только поглядев на Кагуру, выгибает брови.

— Все в порядке?

Она складывает шуршащие пакеты на комод. Одна коробка с красной лентой соскальзывает на пол, но вроде внутри нет ничего бьющегося. По крайней мере, Камуи не слышит звона. Кагура не обращает на это внимания и опирается на комод бедром.

Камуи смотрит на нее внимательно. Бант на ее кимоно немного ослаблен, помада размазана, а из высокого пучка выбивается несколько прядей. Они мягко изгибаются буквой S и концами касаются шеи. Выглядит так, словно Кагура отлично развлеклась в компании подруг. 

— В полном, — так же задумчиво отвечает она и вытаскивает из волос несколько шпилек. 

Она все еще смотрит то на Камуи, то на Сого, наплевав на валяющийся у ног пакет, и это очень странно. Ее руки двигаются словно на автопилоте, гипнотизируя их взгляды — оторваться просто невозможно. А когда волосы мягкой волной рассыпаются по ее плечам, они с Сого завороженно выдыхают. 

Камуи забывает про дораму. Забывает про то, что неплохо бы поужинать. Забывает _дышать_ , но смотрит на нее, не отрываясь. Будто от этого зависит его жизнь. 

Кагура поворачивается к ним спиной, неловко развязывает бант на кимоно, словно пальцы ее не слушаются. Скинув его на пол и неловко переступив через ткань, Кагура так же быстро стягивает колготки, а потом и белье. 

Она даже не вздрагивает, но зябко охватывает руками плечи, а потом поворачивается к ним лицом и говорит, не глядя: 

— Подождите меня в спальне. Я приду после душа. 

Камуи следит за ней взглядом, хотя ему скорее не по себе. Правда, сложно оставаться безразличным при виде ее мягкой груди, пусть и прикрытой руками и волной волос, ее задницы и длинных ног. Даже ее маленькие ладошки и ступни его завораживают. 

Он дергается, когда слышит звук выключаемого телевизора. Сого встает со своего места и бросает пульт на диван. Он не выглядит обеспокоенным, скорее заинтригованным, но все равно сначала поднимает упавшую коробку, криво перевязанную лентой. 

Камуи замечает следы клея и улыбается — подарок уже был вскрыт и просто замотан обратно. Кагура, конечно, не смогла подождать и открыла все прямо в баре. Встряхнув коробку, Сого без интереса кладет ее обратно к куче других свертков, а потом подбирает оставленную на полу одежду. 

— Думаешь, сегодня будем играть? — лениво говорит Камуи и скрещивает руки за головой, глядя на Сого. 

— Не люблю гадать. Подождем — увидим, — отвечает он и смотрит Камуи в глаза. 

Почему-то Камуи словно макают в ту летнюю ночь, когда Сого напился и проиграл свой годовой бонус, засунув язык в его рот. В комнате будто становится на несколько градусов жарче, и Камуи лениво расстегивает верхние застежки на рубашке. 

Прошло уже столько месяцев, но этот момент регулярно всплывает между ними, вызывая не неловкость, а предвкушение. Сколько раз Камуи ловил на себе тяжелый взгляд вишневых глаз сложно сказать. Еще сложнее подсчитать все те, что Камуи не замечает. 

Он встает с дивана, оказавшись слишком близко к Сого, но те времена, когда это его раздражало, давно ушли. Камуи улыбается солнечно и говорит:

— Ставлю твой годовой бонус — она что-то задумала. 

Сого скалится и толкает его плечом. 

— Прекрати уже эти нелепые попытки отжать мои деньги. 

Камуи приглаживает растрепанные волосы, чувствуя, как вихор мгновенно и привычно дергается обратно. Улыбка не сползает с его лица, наоборот, становится только шире и счастливее. 

— Это мои деньги, Садист-сан. Ты же помнишь, как мы спорили, — мягко тянет Камуи, и только потому что он смотрит очень внимательно, он замечает, как меняется взгляд Сого, становясь тяжелым. 

Сого ничего не отвечает, только глядит из-под полуприкрытых век, а потом уходит в спальню, стискивая вещи Кагуры так сильно, что они вот-вот должны треснуть. Камуи смеется мягко и идет за ним следом. 

Они расстилают футоны и садятся друг напротив друга, не разговаривая. Сого задумчиво разглядывает собственные ногти, а Камуи ни о чем не думает. Зачем переживать о том, что он не может изменить? Что бы не задумала Кагура, они все равно выполнят ее желание. 

Камуи не замечает, как дышит в такт тикающему будильнику. Секунда утекает за секундой, но вот они оба слышат шаги в соседней комнате. 

Кагура появляется на пороге раскрасневшаяся от горячей воды. Мокрые волосы липнут к шее и спине, вода с них впитывается в полотенце, в которое она завернулась в ванной. Она все еще выглядит задумчивой, но при этом решительной.

Больше времени потратив на разглядывание ее румяного лица, Камуи не замечает, что она сжимает какой-то предмет в руках. И только когда она бросает его на футон, он видит: это большая упаковка смазки для анального секса.

— Кто же тебе такое догадался подарить? — с интересом тянет Сого, мельком глянув на флакон и снова вернув внимание на Кагуру.

Камуи опирается на футон руками и смотрит на Кагуру из-под полуприкрытых век. Он успевает придумать несколько возможных сценариев, в которых участвуют все трое вместе с этой самой смазкой, и еще парочку с другими вариантами, но у Кагуры, видимо, другие планы.

— Я думала, ты не любишь идиотские вопросы, — отвечает она и садится в кресло, стоящее у окна.

У Сого ужасно растерянное выражение лица, и Камуи смеется над ним. Лучше так, чем пытаться понять, что вообще происходит. Но одно он знает точно: будет _интересно_. 

Кагура закидывает ногу на ногу, скучающе подпирает щеку кулаком и смотрит на них цепко. Выглядит так, словно она оказывает им огромное одолжение, находясь здесь.

Камуи скользит взглядом по ее ногам и готов подползти к креслу поближе, чтобы размять ступни пальцами. Наверняка, Кагура устала за день на каблуках. 

Он все еще разглядывает ее, а в голове уже звучат ее довольные стоны. Он почти чувствует ее мягкую кожу под пальцами и улыбается мечтательно, как слышит непонятно тусклый голос Кагуры.

— Мне кажется, я заслужила подарок, да? — Она переводит взгляд с Сого на Камуи и обратно, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

Камуи садится по-турецки и опирается локтями на колени. 

— Разве не ты визжала от восторга с утра, когда открывала наши коробки? — Он улыбается, а Сого рядом вздыхает тяжело. — Или это не ты пошла в обновке на свой праздник? 

— Это все не то, — тянет она капризно и поджимает губы. Ее глаза загораются интересом, когда она подается вперед и не замечает при этом, как верхний край полотенца соскальзывает на несколько сантиметров ниже, открывая немного груди.

— Что ты придумала? — спокойно спрашивает Сого. Камуи замечает, как у него дергается уголок рта, то ли нервно, то ли сдерживая улыбку.

Кагура закусывает губу, полностью теряя ту надменную маску, которую ей удавалось удерживать с возвращения домой. Ее глаза горят огнем, и Камуи так легко поддается этому пламени, ничему уже не удивляясь.

Чудовище внутри, изрядно присмиревшее за время их странных отношений, ворчит в предвкушении. Существуй оно в реальности — уже испачкало бы пол лужей слюны.

— Хочу чтобы вы занялись сексом, — говорит Кагура и улыбается ярко.

Камуи выгибает бровь и тянет к ней ладонь. 

— Ну так иди сюда. 

Она в ответ корчит недовольную мину. 

— Нет же, глупый. Я про тебя и Сого. 

Они с Сого обмениваются взглядами и снова синхронно смотрят на нее, ожидая объяснений. 

— Я устала смотреть на ваши танцы вокруг меня, — говорит она тем самым голосом, которым вытаскивала Камуи из бездны тогда, раньше, когда он еще выпускал чудовище наружу, не боясь последствий. — Вы грызетесь как кошка с собакой, а потом замираете на мгновение и расходитесь в разные стороны. 

Кагура хмурится и машет рукой, отчего полотенце сползает еще чуть ниже. Камуи теперь видит ареолы ее сосков, и только поэтому отвлекается от происходящего. 

— Камуи, — одергивает она его, заметив, куда направлен его взгляд. Кагура раздраженно подтягивает полотенце выше, а Сого смеется. — Здесь нет ничего смешного, — рычит она, переключившись на него. 

— Не могу с тобой согласиться, — отсмеявшись, говорит Сого. — Ты реально считаешь, что я могу хотеть _его_? 

Камуи не надо смотреть на Сого, чтобы понять, как тот уничижительно тычет пальцем или кивает головой в его сторону. Но почему-то его это совсем не задевает. Внутри крутится комок напряжения, скопившийся с той летней ночи, и если Кагура, не зная деталей, решила им помочь в своем стиле, то Камуи, пожалуй, даже спорить не будет. 

— Прекрати считать меня дурой. — Взгляд у Кагуры тяжелый, но через секунду он смягчается, а она продолжает говорить: — _Пожалуйста,_ Сого. 

Несмотря на то, что она обращается не к нему, Камуи все равно испытывает ужасающе сильное желание просто согласиться и сделать, как она хочет. Совершенно безотчетно, почти уже рефлекс, как дыхание. Он готов сделать все, готов убить ради нее, и на этом фоне то, что она просит, выполнить совсем легко. Сого напряженно смотрит на Кагуру несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить отрывисто:

— Ты несешь какую-то чушь и считаешь, что я должен во всем тебе потакать? 

Камуи вздыхает, ему очень хочется ударить Сого. Почти так же как прижать к себе, чтобы успокоить, но он остается на месте и тянет игриво:

— Ой-ой, Садист-сан, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце. Неужели даже ради моей сестры ты не готов сблизиться со мной? — Камуи прижимает руку к груди, словно оскорблен до глубины души. 

Ему не обидно, ему любопытно, почему Сого так себя ведет, только Камуи не станет забираться в его голову, даже если тот попросит. Но Кагура смотрит на Сого мягко. 

— Ты не рассказывал ему? 

Сого стискивает зубы и игнорирует вопросительный взгляд Камуи, а Кагура продолжает, так и не дождавшись ответа. 

— Со мной он вел себя точно так же. После того как напился и поцеловал, — она улыбается так светло, что Камуи кажется — в его сердце втыкают иглу. — Этот придурок до сих пор торчит мне кучу денег, потому что догадался поспорить. Мол, я первая его поцелую. 

Камуи… молчит.

Камуи смотрит на Сого и не улыбается.

Наверное, ему стоит обидеться.

Наверное, ему стоит задать какие-то вопросы или поговорить.

Но Камуи встает на ноги и выходит из комнаты, игнорируя голос Кагуры за спиной.

У небольшого бара, под который они определили одну из секций комода, он стоит несколько минут и невидящим взглядом смотрит на бутылки. Зажмурившись, он стискивает край комода и разжимает пальцы, когда слышит треск дерева. 

Камуи говорит себе, что этого и следовало ожидать от придурка, который даже за его сестрой ухаживал, пытаясь ее убить. Он находит в баре нужную бутылку и осторожно вытягивает ее, обхватив пальцами длинное горлышко. На боку у бутылки сложная выпуклая эмблема — Камуи скользит по ней подушечкой бездумно.

И если говорить откровенно, ему нравится осознавать, что Сого далеко не так идеален, как показывает всем вокруг. Иногда это полезно — сбить с человека привычную маску невозмутимости и надменности, чтобы посмотреть: а кто на самом деле скрывается под наносным.

Самому Камуи стало гораздо легче, когда он послушал Сого и просто признал, что на самом деле любит свою сестру так, как вообще не принято в нормальных семьях. Но странно требовать нормальности от другой расы с одной стороны, и от чудовища — с другой.

Бутылка уже вскрыта, Камуи прикладывался к ней несколько раз и до сих помнит, как мягким жаром обжигает глотку, когда ликер катится по пищеводу, чтобы полыхнуть пламенем в желудке. Он задумчиво вытаскивает пробку и делает два больших глотка.

Камуи стоит, разглядывая пейзаж на стене. Ему не хочется думать, но мысли все равно возникают, поэтому он пытается прикинуть план. Требуется еще два глотка, прежде чем картинка наконец складывается, и он улыбается довольно.

В комнате за время его отсутствия ничего не меняется. Только Сого выглядит привычно надменным и саркастичным, но сейчас все уже прекрасно понимают, насколько ему на самом деле не по себе.

Камуи протягивает ему бутылку и улыбается солнечно. Сого отвечает раздраженным взглядом, но ликер забирает и сразу прикладывается к горлу, делая слишком большие глотки. Камуи выгибает брови, глядя на него, но Сого даже не закашливается, хоть его щеки и краснеют.

— Ты не передумала? — Камуи обращается к Кагуре, но продолжает смотреть в глаза Сого, сразу замечая, как тот плывет от крепкого алкоголя, сшибающего и ято.

— Нет, — твердо отвечает она.

Он переводит на нее взгляд и улыбается: Кагура выглядит воинственнее обычного, а значит, действительно не планирует отступать. 

— Тогда мне нужен карт-бланш, — смеется Камуи и расстегивает рубашку, стягивая ее быстрым движением. Дальше черед штанов, и он игриво поддевает край, оттягивая его, а сам смотрит на Кагуру, что пялится на его торс, залипнув. — Кагура? Мои глаза здесь, — смеется он, а потом развязывает пояс.

— Я уже сделала свой выбор, — бурчит она, а ее щеки краснеют, но взгляд она не отводит.

— А вы уже все решили, я смотрю, — хрипло говорит Сого, он выглядит примерно так же, как тогда, летом, и у Камуи перехватывает дыхание. Бутылка стоит рядом и, кажется, она пуста.

— Ой-ой, Садист-сан, ты выхлебал весь ликер за такое короткое время? Нормально себя чувствуешь?

Сого смотрит на него холодно, а потом дергает пояс на кимоно и быстро стаскивает с себя всю верхнюю часть. 

— Со мной все прекрасно, а ты — ублюдок, — он прерывается, чтобы сделать еще один глоток, и Камуи выгибает брови выше. — Навязался на мою голову, — ворчит Сого себе под нос, и непонятно: то ли он действительно настолько быстро опьянел, то ли выплескивает накопившееся раздражение. — Со своими чертовыми губами и вихром этим дебильным.

Приподнявшись на футоне, Сого стягивает с себя штаны и остается в одном белье, а Камуи не может перестать улыбаться. Ему так нелепо смешно от происходящего, но он стискивает губы, не позволяя вырваться ни одному звуку. Разозленный Сого не вызывает ничего кроме умиления. Довольно непривычное чувство, потому что в последний раз, когда Сого действительно злился, Камуи получил несколько дырок в теле.

— Видимо, ты все же решился, Садист-сан, — мягко говорит он и стягивает с себя штаны, но оставшись в трусах. Ему кажется, что к обнаженке Сого еще не до конца готов. Разве что… Камуи лукаво смотрит на Кагуру. — Как я уже сказал, мне нужно, чтобы и ты пошла нам навстречу.

Он подходит к креслу и легко касается шеи Кагуры. Ее кожа такая нежная и гладкая, что кажется: он вот-вот оцарапает ее своими ладонями. Она поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза Камуи, но молчит, только щурится. Ее нижняя губа закушена, а щеки все еще покрыты румянцем. 

Камуи скользит пальцами по ключице до ямки между ними и от нее спускается ниже. Кожа Кагуры покрывается мурашками, она выдыхает резко, но он только осторожно ослабляет узел на полотенце и разводит его края в стороны.

Кагура вздрагивает и цепляется за подлокотники так, словно от этого зависит ее жизнь. Будто они не видели ее обнаженной сотни раз.

— Вот так будет гораздо интереснее. — Камуи разглядывает ее мягкую грудь с напряженными сосками несколько секунд, а потом проводит по ним костяшками и отстраняется. — Принести еще ликера, Садист-сан?

Сого смотрит на него, а потом на Кагуру и мотает головой.

Камуи надеется, что с Сого все будет в порядке, потому что таким количеством алкоголя и его самого вполне могло свалить. Он садится рядом на футон и снимает резинку с косички, расплетая волосы, чтобы они рассыпались по плечам и спине. Он помнит, как Сого пытался снять с него скальп несколько раз. И сейчас Камуи хочется хоть как-то сгладить происходящее, раз Кагура упрямится.

Он касается ладони Сого, а тот обжигает его раздраженным взглядом.

— Прекрати, — говорит устало. — Не надо. Я не принцесса. — Его язык заплетается, но он цепляется за плечо Камуи и тянет его на себя.

Еще немного и они упадут, Камуи не отстраняется, но успевает придержать голову Сого, когда все же опрокидываются на футон. Он опирается на ладонь, чтобы не наваливаться всем весом, но Сого тянет его за волосы ближе к себе.

Камуи ощущает его дыхание на своих губах. От Сого пахнет крепким алкоголем и злой похотью, и в этот раз Камуи целует его первым. Он вжимается ртом, чувствует, как Сого втягивает носом воздух и лишь немного приоткрывает губы, но Камуи слизывает вкус ликера жадно и скользит языком внутрь.

Голова кружится, но даже не из-за алкоголя, а просто от осознания: ситуация повторяется, но сейчас все иначе. Не надо скрываться, не надо изворачиваться, не надо игнорировать напряжение. А напряжение точно есть — Камуи чувствует его пахом.

Целоваться с Сого — словно участвовать в грязной драке. Он не брезгует использовать нечестные приемы: кусает губы, зажимает язык, жадно лапает руками, оставляя быстро светлеющие красные следы на коже, и пытается вырвать несколько рыжих прядей. 

Камуи быстро забывает, что на самом деле хотел быть терпеливее, действовать постепенно и вообще сделать Сого приятно. В один момент он слышит глухое рычание и понимает, что это он сам рычит, а его ладонь, раньше удерживавшая затылок Сого, теперь сжимает его горло, да так крепко, аж пальцы сводит. 

Моргнув, Камуи отдергивает руку и смотрит на Сого. Чудовище в нем ворчит недовольно, оно так давно не получало крови, что сейчас рвется с цепи. Глаза Сого совершенно безумные, он безотчетно облизывается и дышит хрипло. Камуи утирает рот ладонью и замечает небольшое пятно крови на коже — трещина в губе уже зарастает, он ее не ощущает, но теперь на Сого он глядит сощурившись.

— Грязно играешь, Садист-сан.

Сого скалится в ответ, сверкает глазами, а потом резко переворачивает их и оказывается сверху, крепко сжимая бедрами бока Камуи. На секунду кажется, что он вот-вот попытается вырвать Камуи горло своими зубами, но он только прижимает запястья к футону и наклоняется, жарко выдыхая в губы:

— С тобой иначе нельзя, — и с силой оттягивает нижнюю губу Камуи, что тот чувствует укол боли и жмурится от удовольствия, как маньяк, дорвавшийся до новой жертвы после долгого перерыва.

Они целуются жадно и мокро, Сого снова вцепляется в его волосы и тянет за них, а Камуи чувствует, как теряет над собой контроль. Он на мгновение поворачивает голову и видит замершую в кресле Кагуру, которая смотрит на них широко распахнутыми глазами. Она постоянно облизывает губы и ласкает себя, вздрагивая, когда становится совсем хорошо. Камуи улыбается ей плотоядно и ловит ее почти бессознательный взгляд, а потом снова возвращается к Сого и ведет свободной ладонью по его торсу, царапая кожу короткими ногтями.

Сого выдыхает резко и почти ложится на Камуи сверху, чтобы уткнуться лицом в его шею. Камуи жмурится и стонет, когда чувствует сначала мягкое прикосновение губ, потом жаркое и влажное — языка, и следом за ним финально на коже сжимаются зубы. И не так мягко, как Сого обычно обращается с Кагурой, а с силой, словно все же хочет оторвать кусок мяса.

Камуи вцепляется в его волосы, но он и сам не понимает, чего хочет: оттолкнуть Сого или прижать крепче. Зато он осознает, что именно такого ему и не хватало. Возможности _не беречь_ партнера, хотя, конечно, швырять Сого в стену не хочется. А вот перевернуться, заломать ему руку и трахнуть так, без смазки, чувствуя, как он сжимается до боли на его члене, — очень.

Он толкается бедрами и потирается о член Сого, в глазах мутится от желаний, и только часть из них относится к сексу. Камуи все же снова оказывается сверху, и теперь уже у Сого выбивает воздух из легких.

У Сого глаза цвета крови.

Камуи они нравятся. И не только потому, что Камуи обожает кровь на своих руках.

Кажется, Камуи нравится весь Сого. 

Он упирается руками в его грудную клетку. Под правой ладонью бухает сердце, и нет ничего проще: пробить кулаком ребра и вырвать его, сжимая пальцами жаркую плоть, чувствуя, как по пальцам стекает кровь.

Камуи моргает и сжимает руку в кулак, а Сого кладет свою ладонь поверх и смотрит на него понимающе. Его рот растянут в оскале, и они оба дышат тяжело.

— Кажется, вышло довольно легко захотеть меня, да, Садист-сан? — игриво тянет Камуи и потирается бедрами о его пах. — Можешь считать, что это благодаря ликеру. — Он наклоняется к лицу Сого и смотрит в его глаза не отрываясь. — Или моей заднице. Ты же тогда сказал, она тебе нравится.

Сого облизывает губы и зажмуривается на мгновение, будто пытаясь уйти от взгляда Камуи.

— Скорее из-за волос. Эти девчачьи патлы такие же, как у Кагуры. Если уткнуть тебя лицом вниз, вполне можно представить ее, — хрипло отвечает Сого и ухмыляется мерзко. — Только одно мешает…

Камуи качает головой и чувствует непреодолимое желание придушить его. Кончики пальцев зудят, а чудовище внутри требует ответить на провокацию достойно.

— Дай угадаю, вихор, который ты так любишь? — выдыхает он в губы Сого. Он почти гордится своим самоконтролем, но Сого смеется издевательски.

— Скорее, член, тупица.

Абуто всегда говорил, что нужно считать до десяти, прежде чем сделать что-то плохое.

Камуи считает до одного и сжимает запястья Сого над его головой. Он не помнит, когда успел их туда завести. Он не помнит, как уткнулся в шею Сого. Зато он прекрасно помнит, что кожа у Сого соленая и такая вкусная, что хочется его сожрать целиком.

И Камуи кусает, лижет и снова кусает, оставляя уродливые чернеющие следы, которые останутся на Сого надолго, ведь он не обладает их регенерацией.

Чудовище внутри довольно ворчит, хоть все еще требует крови. 

Камуи вторит ему в голос, жадно засасывая кожу в рот, сжимая на ней зубы, Сого в ответ только стонет. И даже сквозь дымку сумасшествия Камуи понимает: в этом стоне не слышно боли.

Один звук выбивается из их симфонии, Камуи слепо ищет его источник и замирает взглядом на всхлипывающей Кагуре. Она ерзает в кресле, трахая себя двумя пальцами, и теперь Камуи отмечает в воздухе запах ее возбуждения, что смешивается с их похотью. Она бездумно щипает себя за соски, а ладонь в рваном ритме скользят по припухшим и влажным складкам, потирая клитор и проникая внутрь.

Камуи скалится довольно и жадно вдыхает влажный воздух, пропитанный сексом. Ему очень хочется вернуться обратно к ясному сознанию, но его ведет. Он не может даже улыбаться солнечно, и знает, что выглядит безумным. Его лицо — застывшая маска злого духа, которым пугают непослушных детей. Напряженные мышцы отказываются расслабляться, и Камуи не может с этим ничего поделать, только дышит хрипло, а потом чувствует прикосновение к щеке. Не мягкое, но отрезвляющее.

— Ты как саблезубый кролик, — ухмыляется ему Сого, и Камуи чувствует, как звериный оскал превращается в более мягкую улыбку.

— Затрахаю и съем? — Камуи облизывается и играет бровями, а Сого смеется обидно, но это почему-то не задевает.

— Разве что съешь, — тянет Сого ехидно, Камуи в отместку сильнее сжимает его запястья одной рукой, а другой — ловко закидывает его ногу на свое бедро и притирается к паху.

— А ты не очень умный, раз заигрываешь с тем, кто способен тебя убить, да, Со-го? — Камуи растягивает его имя и смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век.

Сого молчит, словно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать этот разговор или лучше заняться чем-то более полезным, а потом наматывает на кулак волосы Камуи и тянет его к себе ближе.

— Я связался с вами. Кто на такое согласится в здравом уме? — Он целует Камуи, но не в губы, а в челюсть, поднимается выше, до скул, потом до бровей и лба. 

Лицо Камуи наконец окончательно расслабляется, и очень не хочется признавать, но это происходит только благодаря Сого.

Он выпутывает пальцы из своих волос и садится на пятки, глядя на Сого из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Думаю, пора переходить к следующему пункту, пока ты не пришел в себя и не решил сбежать, Садист-сан. — Камуи улыбается и быстро стягивает с Сого белье, и так же быстро выпутывается из своего, отбрасывая ненужные тряпки в сторону.

Камуи берет в руку бутылку и болтает ею, с удивлением услышав плеск внутри. Он делает один глоток, а остаток набирает в рот и склоняется к Сого. Он облизывается и приоткрывает губы, позволяя прижаться к ним и влить ликер. Камуи не может сдержаться и вылизывает губы Сого, снимая вытекшие капли. А потом целует его подбородок, шею, спускается ниже, прикусывая совсем несильно кожу рядом с пупком.

Член Сого возбужденно прижимается к животу, уже испачкав его несколькими каплями смазки. Камуи собирает их языком, не задевая головку. Сого приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на Камуи жадно, и хочется надавить на его грудь, опустить обратно на футон, но он сдерживается, только ведет пальцами по дорожке мягких волос к паху, но не касается напряженного члена.

Камуи поглаживает двумя руками бедра Сого, ласкает внутреннюю поверхность и наклоняется все ниже, жарко выдыхая на головку. 

— Не думал, что ты будешь столь медлителен, Камуи-кун, — хрипло говорит Сого и толкается бедрами так, что член скользит по губам Камуи, но на этом все. Он стонет недовольно и хмурится, а Камуи смеется мягко.

— Не только ты здесь садист, забыл?

Он обхватывает пальцами мошонку и поглаживает ее нежно, а потом все же лижет языком головку и берет член в рот, жадно впитывая стон Сого, которому вторит Кагура. Камуи косится на нее, не выпуская член из губ, и видит, что она уже успела закинуть одну ногу на подлокотник, и теперь трахает себя одной рукой, а другой теребит клитор и постукивает по нему указательным пальцем. 

Камуи снова переводит взгляд на Сого и замечает, как жадно он пялится на Кагуру, поэтому насаживается на член до основания, чувствуя, как головка упирается в глотку. Сого опять стонет, а Камуи ужасно кайфует, сглатывая солоноватую смазку.

Когда он отстраняется и садится на пятки, Сого выдыхает так резко и разочарованно, что кажется: он готов снова причинить Камуи боль.

Хотя бы _попробовать_ причинить боль.

Камуи улыбается многозначительно и облизывается, а сам нашаривает вслепую тот флакон, что притащила Кагура. Сого расслабляется только когда видит, как Камуи выдавливает смазку на свои пальцы, но не пытается приблизиться к его заднице.

На самом деле, он просто слишком жадный до ощущений и хочет забрать от Сого все, что тот готов дать.

Повернувшись спиной к Кагуре, Камуи прижимает скользкие пальцы к анусу и надавливает двумя. Сого смотрит на него с жаром во взгляде, у Камуи от этого окончательно отказывает сознание, выпуская наружу чудовищную и жесткую часть себя. Его движения порывисты и резки, их недостаточно, чтобы растянуть мышцы нормально, Камуи почему-то задыхается и не хочет больше ждать. Вылив еще смазки, он быстро проводит ладонью по члену Сого и смотрит на него хищно.

— Только попробуй облажаться — я тебя убью.

Он даже находит силы улыбнуться и поворачивается к Сого спиной, вставая в коленно-локтевую позу. Ждать приходится совсем недолго — буквально пять секунд, и потом Камуи чувствует жадную хватку его ладоней на собственной заднице. Сого разводит ягодицы в стороны и наверняка рассматривает его анус, блестящий от смазки. 

И хочется его поторопить, но Камуи не успевает открыть рот, как ощущает осторожное надавливание головки на сжавшиеся мышцы. Он выдыхает и опускается на локти, стараясь расслабиться, Сого толкается глубже, растягивая его задницу. Камуи старается дышать медленно, комкает одеяло в руках так, что ткань трещит.

— Ну что, сильно похож на девчонку? — цедит он, зажмурившись и впитывая каждую тянущую ноту боли. Под веками рассыпаются искры, и в ушах гудит кровь, но он старается не стонать, чтобы услышать ответ.

Сого стискивает пальцы на его боках и плавно скользит глубже до мягкого шлепка мошонки о кожу.

— Дай подумать, — хрипло отвечает Сого и выходит из задницы почти до конца, чтобы потом войти рывком обратно. — Ты тугой, влажный, — он наматывает на кулак часть прядей Камуи и натягивает с силой, вынуждая откинуть голову назад. — Добавить немного смазки, и твоя задница будет хлюпать так же, как хлюпает любая перевозбужденная девчонка.

Камуи настолько поглощен его низким голосом, что даже не сопротивляется, когда Сого поднимает его и перехватывает, прижимая к своей груди. Так его член скользит еще глубже и наконец задевает простату, и Камуи стонет, выгибаясь, чтобы повторить это движение.

Сого притягивает его голову к себе и шепчет в ухо:

— Так что да, просто вылитая девчонка. 

Камуи жмурится и чувствует, как от хриплого голоса его пробирает жгучим возбуждением, вспыхивающим огнем под кожей.

— Ублюдок, — стонет он, а Сого с силой прикусывает мочку. 

В его голове больше не остается связных мыслей, только желание скорее кончить, и Камуи тянется к собственному члену, обхватывая его ладонью и надрачивая в такт глубоким и резким толчкам Сого.

Его зубы все еще сжимают мочку, и Камуи кажется, что вот-вот Сого просто отгрызет кусок уха, но сейчас ему на это так плевать, он готов пожертвовать другой рукой, только бы жар, расползающийся от паха, наконец взорвался, даря временное облегчение.

Кажется, Камуи стискивает руку Сого до хруста, но тот продолжает двигаться в божественном ритме, и на очередном толчке Камуи все же сжимается туго и кончает, заливая спермой собственные пальцы и одеяло.

Сого, застонав, догоняет его в несколько толчков, но почему-то из рук не выпускает, продолжая прижимать к себе. Он тяжело дышит, уткнувшись в затылок Камуи, и волосы от его дыхания щекочут шею.

Камуи как может мягко разжимает пальцы Сого и отстраняется, поморщившись только когда его член выскальзывает из задницы. Повернувшись, он сразу замечает сытое и довольное выражение на лице Кагуры. Она выглядит как кот, сожравший и лучший кусок мяса из рамена, и упаковку молока.

— Ты нам должна, — говорит Камуи и потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы.

Кагура сразу вскидывается возмущенно:

— Это вы мне должны хотя бы спасибо сказать, засранцы! — От резкого движения ее грудь мягко подрагивает, завораживая Камуи, и он улыбается довольно.

— Порно со зрителями обычно дорого стоит, — задумчиво тянет Сого и тоже пялится на грудь Кагуры.

— А ты вообще не хотел этим заниматься, — хмурится она и ворчит: — Неблагодарные.

Встав с кресла, она подхватывает полотенце и, гордо задрав нос, выходит из комнаты.

Они провожают ее задумчивыми взглядами, а потом смотрят друг на друга и молча отворачиваются.

Камуи падает на футон, подложив подушку под голову, а Сого встает и собирается уйти, но мнется в дверях.

— В следующий раз все будет иначе, — говорит он, не глядя на Камуи. — Но если ты опять кончишь так быстро, я тебя убью.

Камуи жмурится и смеется в голос.

Вот _теперь_ все станет гораздо интереснее. 

Надо только запастись ликером.

И смазкой.


	4. Ручные демоны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда Кагуру очень сложно удовлетворить, но Камуи и Сого очень стараются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кинк на застревание в стене; весь текст — сцена, которую захотела отыграть Кагура. Сого не такой уж инфернальный свиноеб. Камуи на самом деле не насилует Кагуру. Сого тоже. Все по согласию.

Кагура прячется за бетонным выступом и прижимается задницей к нагретому камню. Сейчас солнце уже зашло, и угол горки весь в тени. Рядом никого, слышно только пение птиц в запущенном парке и шелест ветра в листве.

Телефон в ее руках вибрирует очередным сообщением. Кагура снимает блокировку с экрана, чтобы прочитать обновление, и нетерпеливо сдувает челку с глаз. 

Она нашла эту детскую площадку две недели назад и с тех пор прячется здесь, когда нет сил терпеть самодурство некоторых. Старые скрипучие качели и большая горка с несколькими спусками — вот и все, что здесь есть, но ей хватает. Больше всего Кагуре нравится, что за стенками и под горкой можно прятаться от солнца. 

В некоторых стенках есть странные дырки. Кагура думает, что они раньше заменяли лестницу, потому что в них бетон прикрыт гладкими от времени деревянными досками. 

Классная штука.

Кагура задумчиво разглядывает вечернее небо, освещенное мягким закатным солнцем, и вздрагивает, когда телефон вибрирует очередным сообщением и выскальзывает из ее рук. Несколько раз ударившись о стенку, он попадает в одну из дырок и падает под горку.

Услышав треск, Кагура жмурится и думает, что ее точно убьют за очередной разбитый экран. Наклонившись, она замечает его совсем недалеко на земле и лезет в дырку. Ее пальцы не дотягиваются ни до земли, ни до телефона, и Кагура отталкивается ногами от земли, двигаясь дальше, но бедра не пролезают. Она пытается толкнуться обратно, но ладони все еще не дотягиваются до земли.

— Черт, — шипит сквозь зубы и упирается коленями в бетон. Она не может даже размахнуться, чтобы двинуть ногой и проломить стенку, которая еще пять минут назад выглядела такой классной.

Кагура стонет раздосадованно, когда ее телефон звонит. Она видит фото контакта и то, как ее телефон с выключенным звуком отползает дальше по вытоптанной земле.

— Меня точно убьют.

Она растерянно дергается, но застревает все сильнее, чувствуя как тесно сжаты ее ягодицы.

— Не надо было тащиться сюда на голодный желудок, — стонет она и беспомощно машет руками. 

От очередного движения она скользит ниже еще на несколько сантиметров и слышит треск ткани. Платье рвется, видимо, зацепившись за край доски или просто не выдержав натяжения, и Кагура чувствует, как ткань соскальзывает, открывая ее задницу теплому ветерку.

Теперь она старается не шевелиться, но освобожденная и порванная верхняя часть платья так и норовит соскользнуть под грудь, и ее кожи касается теплое дерево. Это могло быть даже приятно, имей она возможность выбраться в любой момент, но она ощущает беспомощность.

А беспомощность она давно уже ненавидит.

Кагура стонет, понимая, что никто не придет ей на помощь. Телефон снова звонит. Фото звонящего издевательски ухмыляется Кагуре с треснувшего экрана, и она закрывает лицо руками.

К голове приливает кровь, и она тянется, чтобы хоть как-то помочь себе, но надолго ее не хватает, и она опять обмякает. Очередная попытка проломить стенку оканчивается неудачей — слишком неудобное у нее положение. 

Отчаяние заполняет ее грудь так, что становится тяжело дышать.

— Давай же, дурочка. Ты не можешь просто сдохнуть тут, это же так тупо, — шепчет Кагура, а потом замирает, услышав шорох, словно тихие шаги по сухой земле площадки. — Эй, кто-нибудь, помогите! — кричит она, а звук повторяется. — Я застряла и не могу выбраться.

У нее кружится голова от облегчения. Как же повезло, что кто-то забрел в эту глушь именно сейчас.

Кагура немеет, когда чувствует, как на ее задницу ложится ладонь. Она захлебывается возмущенным криком и дергает ногой, пытаясь пнуть неизвестного, но кто-то хватает ее за щиколотку. Да так крепко, что она не может высвободиться.

— Кто там, черт побери?! — возмущенно дергается она и с ужасом слышит треск, с которым ее платье окончательно рвется, превращаясь в бесполезные лоскуты. 

До нее доносится тихий смешок, и Кагура вслепую лягается другой ногой, но в этот раз удар уходит в пустоту. Неизвестный отпускает ее щиколотку и с силой шлепает по заднице, как бы показывая, кто здесь главный. 

— Ублюдок, прекрати немедленно, — рычит Кагура и снова дергает ногами, пытаясь достать и врезать посильнее, но все бесполезно. Зато следующие удары по заднице оказываются даже сильнее первого, и у нее на глазах выступают слезы. То ли от боли, то ли от злости.

Ее задницу ощупывают и сжимают теперь уже обеими руками, Кагура всхлипывает и стискивает кулаки в бессильной злобе.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом. — Ее лицо кривится беспомощно, но незнакомцу плевать.

Он надавливает указательным пальцем ей между ног и потирает половые губы через ткань белья, придерживая ее задницу, чтобы она не дергалась. 

— Прекрати! То, что ты делаешь, отвратительно, — стонет Кагура, но ее снова не слушают: палец легко касается клитора и обводит его круговыми движениями, отчего по телу пробегает жаркая волна.

Кагура пытается оттолкнуть его снова, и даже попадает ногой то ли по колену, то ли по бедру, и с удовольствием слышит болезненный вдох. Радость не длится долго, ее шлепают, с силой опуская ладонь на горящие ягодицы, отчего кожу начинает саднить.

— Ублюдок, — всхлипывает Кагура, когда чувствует, как палец снова ласкающе касается ее губ и потирает их мягко. 

Она ощущает жаркое возбуждение, а остатки платья липнут к вспотевшей коже. От постоянного и неловкого движения ее волосы растрепались, теперь лезут в лицо и касаются кончиками земли. Кагуре ужасно жалко себя, но как все исправить она не представляет.

— Я заплачý тебе, если ты поможешь мне выбраться, — хрипло стонет она, зажмурившись. — И никому не расскажу о том, что ты сделал, только вытащи меня отсюда!

“И не трогай больше” — добавляет она про себя и закусывает губу, потому что ублюдок даже не думает остановиться. Его ладонь целиком накрывает ее лоно, она чувствует жар пальцев и то, как легко подушечки скользят по нежной коже, “случайно” съезжая с ткани.

— У меня куча денег! — взывает Кагура, но все еще бесполезно. — Ублюдок, чего ты хочешь?

Ладонь на секунду замирает, а потом средний палец толкается внутрь нее, вжимая ткань между влажных и припухших губ. Кагура чувствует, как промокшая ластовица трется о малые губы и нежную слизистую внутри. Ее щеки горят от унижения, но она никуда не может деться.

Она дышит прерывисто и ясно ощущает, как ублюдок отодвигает ткань в сторону. Он рывком стягивает с нее белье, игнорируя ее протестующие крики и очередные бесплодные попытки вырваться. Ветер касается ее обнаженной кожи, но Кагуре становится тошно даже без пальцев, ведь она прекрасно понимает: именно сейчас ее пристально разглядывают.

_Любуются._

Она скулит на высокой ноте, когда чувствует, как ублюдок лижет ее языком. Совсем не нужно прислушиваться, чтобы разобрать этот влажный, чмокающий звук, раздающийся когда он отстраняется, чтобы сглотнуть. Он не спешит, скользит сначала по припухшим внешним губам, а потом разводит их в стороны пальцами и прижимается ртом к внутренним. Он сует в нее язык, и Кагура плачет. Ей слишком хорошо, но от этого только хуже, ведь она не контролирует происходящее. 

Почему же ей так нравится?

Его жаркое дыхание обжигает кожу бедер, и Кагура покрывается мурашками. Его язык умелый, словно прекрасно знает, как доставить удовольствие именно _ей_. Ритмичные надавливания на клитор, мягкие посасывающие движения и два пальца, скользящие внутрь в том же темпе.

Кагура задыхается и облизывает пересохшие губы. У нее нет сил сопротивляться, в ушах грохочет кровь, но все, что она может — тупым взглядом смотреть на собственные волосы, касающиеся сухой земли. 

Когда она слышит свист где-то в стороне, она думает, что совсем сошла с ума.

Когда она замечает фигуру в знакомом костюме, она думает, что лучше бы осталась тут в одиночестве и сдохла от голода.

Когда она понимает, в каком виде он сейчас ее увидит, она думает, что неизвестный ублюдок был гораздо предпочтительнее знакомого.

Окита подходит ближе и останавливается прямо перед ней. Он скалится с того момента, как увидел ее, — Кагура в этом не сомневается.

— Удобно? — издевательски тянет он, а она только открывает рот, чтобы ответить грубо, но чувствует очередное влажное движение языка на своем клиторе и вздрагивает, едва сдержав стон. 

— Может, уже поможешь мне? — выдавливает она через силу и смотрит на него со злой мольбой. 

— Ну не знаю, чайна, — задумчиво говорит Окита и даже не вытаскивает свои чертовы руки из карманов. — Похоже, что ты тут развлекаешься. Чего я буду тебе мешать? Такая взрослая девочка, как ты, сама может решить свои проблемы. Сколько тебе там? Двадцать?

Его взгляд скользит по почти обнаженному телу Кагуры, не пропуская ни единой детали. Она краснеет и прижимает ладони к груди, чтобы прикрыться, а потом опускает лицо, уходя от его внимания. Ну и чтобы не смотреть на его пах.

Окита достает руки из карманов и манерно поддергивает брюки, прежде чем присесть на корточки. Кагура должна была сразу понять: легко и просто не будет. А хуже всего, что ублюдок с той стороны даже не думает останавливаться, он продолжает вылизывать ее влажные складки и клитор. Вопрос времени — когда Окита все _услышит_.

— Ты такая покрасневшая, чайна, — заботливо говорит он и тянется руками к ней. Кагура сначала не понимает, а потом чувствует, как он расстегивает пуговицы на платье, захлебывается истерическим смехом.

— Мне не душно, идиот. — Она бьет его по рукам, но Окита спокойно смотрит на нее. — Мне нужна помощь, — цедит она. — Я застряла и не могу сама выбраться.

Окита снова улыбается многозначительно, но у Кагуры нет сил, чтобы приструнить его. Ублюдок с другой стороны словно издевается и потирает ее пульсирующий клитор пальцем. Она всхлипывает от удовольствия и беспомощно глядит на Окиту.

— Пожалуйста…

Она сейчас кончит прямо на глазах этого садиста. На ее глазах снова выступают слезы, Кагура дергается, пытаясь как-то уйти от прикосновений, но она так близко, что хватает еще нескольких толчков внутрь двумя пальцами, и она кончает, всхлипывая и закрывая лицо руками.

Все ее тело дрожит. Она чувствует, как липнут остатки платья к телу. Все ее лицо мокрое от слез, но она, обессилев, опускает ладони вниз. Окита поднимает ее голову, подцепив пальцем за подбородок. Его лицо расплывается из-за слез на глазах, и Кагуре приходится проморгаться, прежде чем она может сфокусироваться.

— Я помогу тебе, чайна. — Окита улыбается и поглаживает большим пальцем ее скулу. — Но ты должна быть со мной откровенна, поняла?

Кагура смотрит в его глаза и кивает, словно под гипнозом, а потом встряхивается.

— Убери от меня того извращенца, он с другой стороны, — шепчет она напряженно и сжимает его запястье так, что у него трещит кость, но Окита даже не морщится. Он склоняет голову на бок и в его глазах Кагура видит только заботу.

— Он причинил тебе боль? — спрашивает он мягко, и она понимает: Окита готов убить, если услышит утвердительный ответ. А еще она обещала говорить правду и только поэтому отрицательно мотает головой. — Тогда зачем его убирать?

Кагура немеет и смотрит на него неверяще. Окита терпеливо ждет ее ответа, продолжая касаться ее лица пальцами.

— Разве тебе не понравилось? — На его лице снова появляется эта садистская усмешка, от которой Кагуре хочется выбить Оките зубы. — Разве это не ты кончила прямо на моих глазах, чайна? — Он наклоняется к ней ближе, она чувствует его дыхание на своих губах, но только закрывает глаза, капитулируя. — Так я и думал.

Окита смеется, а потом все же расстегивает ее платье. Кагура жмурится, позволяя стянуть с нее сначала остатки платья, а потом и лифчик. Она даже облегченно выдыхает, когда грудь наконец освобождается.

Ровно в тот момент, когда Окита сжимает ее соски пальцами, она охает и чувствует, как об ее лоно потирается член.

— Нет! — Кагура дергается, а Окита несколько мгновений молчит, но все еще пощипывает ее напряженные соски.

— Зачем ты сопротивляешься? — Его бархатный голос обволакивает сознание Кагуры, прикосновения лишают воли. Даже тонкая боль не отрезвляет, а лишь сильнее туманит мозг. — Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то тебя осудит? 

Окита обводит большим пальцем ее губы и надавливает на нижнюю, заставляя Кагуру раскрыть рот. Он поглаживает ее язык, ласкает внутреннюю сторону щеку, скользит между губ ритмично, словно уже _трахает_ ее. И ровно в этот момент она чувствует, как ублюдок с другой стороны пальцами раздвигает ее припухшие и скользкие губы, мягко надавливает головкой члена и плавно толкается глубже.

Кагура стонет и ловит довольный взгляд Окиты. 

— Вот так. Просто расслабься и дай нам делать свою работу, — тянет он и вытаскивает палец из ее рта, стирая слюну о щеку.

Поднявшись на ноги, Окита в несколько движений расстегивает пуговицу и молнию на брюках, стягивает их с бельем на бедра и высвобождает возбужденный член. Кагура облизывает губы и закрывает глаза. Она чувствует каждый плавный толчок члена внутри себя, каждую волну жара, что растекается по телу от этого. Ей так хорошо, что хочется плакать, но даже на слезы сил нет.

Окита прижимает головку члена к ее губам, но не давит, а ждет, пока она сама раскроет губы. И Кагура послушно облизывает ее, обхватывает ртом, втягивает глубже. Она ласкает член языком, надавливает на набухшие венки и прислушивается к голосу Окиты.

— Молодец, хорошая… чайна.

Кагура дрожит от похвалы, но глаз не открывает. Сого толкается глубже, до горла, и она сжимается, поскуливая и вцепившись пальцами в его бедра. Ублюдок с другой стороны кладет палец на ее клитор и потирает его, продолжая плавно и ритмично трахать ее членом.

Сморгнув слезы, Кагура стонет. Внутри скручивается пружина, а все что она может сделать — это сжать крепче пальцы, чтобы оставить яркие метки на коже Сого. Он гладит пальцами ее щеки, стирает подушечками слезы и скользит, доставая до глотки.

— Вот так. Любишь, когда тебя трахают с двух сторон, да? — горячечно шепчет он, сбиваясь. — Наша девочка. Наша любимая девочка.

Кагура задыхается, она едва успевает втягивать носом воздух, но даже на чертово дыхание ей становится плевать, когда все же достигает второго оргазма, туго сжимаясь на члене. Она слышит сдавленные стоны и ругательства, но не понимает, с какой стороны стенки они звучат. Сого вытаскивает член из ее рта и резко скользит кулаком от основания до головки. Ему требуется совсем немного, чтобы кончить ей на лицо, заляпывая спермой скулы, губы и подбородок.

Облизнув солено-горькое семя с губ, Кагура ловит осоловелый взгляд вишневых глаз Сого. У него лицо наркомана под кайфом, хотя она и сама, наверное, выглядит не лучше. Он размазывает сперму по ее коже, а потом делает шаг назад и приводит себя в порядок.

Кагура вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда сильные руки сжимаются на ее бедрах и осторожно вытягивают ее из дырки в стене. От резкой смены положения ее шатает, и она цепляется рукой за плечо Камуи, который смотрит на нее без своей привычной усмешки.

Его волосы растрепаны сильнее обычного, колени испачканы пылью, но ему плевать. 

Кагура улыбается криво и стирает с лица остатки спермы.

— Все хорошо, — говорит она и переплетает с ним пальцы, и только тогда Камуи расслабляется, приваливаясь к стенке рядом, а потом спохватывается и достает из кармана штанов ее белье.

— Кажется, это твое. — Он мило улыбается, а Кагура вдруг зябко вздрагивает и остро чувствует собственную наготу. Она выхватывает из его пальцев свои трусики и неловко их натягивает. 

Ноги, похожие на вялые макаронины, все еще дрожат и Кагура позволяет привлечь себя к груди Камуи. Он утыкается носом в ее волосы и медленно дышит, давая ей возможность прийти в себя.

— Она опять разбила телефон, — лениво тянет Сого, появляясь из-за стены. В его руках разбитый мобильник, про который Кагура уже забыла.

— А нечего было мне названивать, — раздраженно отвечает она и смотрит на него.

Сого совершенно расслаблен, но Кагуре все кажется, что они оба недовольны. Что им не понравилось. Что зря она предложила поэкспериментировать на заброшенной площадке и все спланировала заранее.

— Угомонись уже, — Сого подходит вплотную и пальцем надавливает на нижнюю губу Кагуры, заставляя разжать зубы.

Она даже не замечает, что прикусила губу.

Камуи отстраняется и стягивает с себя рубашку, отдавая ее Кагуре. Сого накидывает поверх нее свой пиджак.

Кагура жмурится, чувствуя, как ширится в груди ощущение любви и привязанности к ним обоим. Иногда ей кажется, что она умрет, не вынеся всей силы этих эмоций, но потом она чувствует, как ее берут за руки. Сначала Сого, а потом и Камуи. И выдыхает счастливо.

Ветер подгоняет их, когда они идут к выходу из парка.

— Есть хочу, — капризно тянет она и улыбается, когда слышит их смех.


End file.
